Indoor grow lights have traditionally used incandescent or fluorescent light sources. Recently, grow lights have been introduced which use LED light sources. LED light sources, however, have unique requirements stemming from the relatively small size of the light source and the different configuration and size of the power supplies used by the lights. Moreover, LED lights using predominantly blue light LEDs can create a hard work environment in a grow room.
Accordingly, there is a need for an LED grow light that is configured particularly for the needs of the LED light source, particularly suitable for use in grow rooms, and which is more compatible with existing light sources.